


Galra Week 2020

by Srash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Friendship, Galra Week 2020, Inauguration, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Polyamory, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: An entire week dedicated to the glorious Galra!Vrepit Sa!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Day 1: Galra Culture

**Author's Note:**

> I put this on my schedule while being busy with a different "Prompt Week" back in October. Had my list down rather quick with some ideas from when I was completely within the Galra writing so I thought this might be a good opportunity for it. 
> 
> Though to be honest I still have three pieces to type down from paper, luckily those for day five, six and seven, but with an exam on Thursday and me being a little itchy about it, it will be one funny weekend after that!   
> But as the Galra always say: Victory or Death!

Enemies to the left, enemies to the right, all laying on the ground. Numerous brave Galra warriors came here to planet Feyiv, in hope to lighten the holy flame of the Kral Zera to announce themselves as new Emperor of the Galra Empire.

Not even a week after Vrig the Great passed away.

Yet none, not a single from all these Galra succeeded. Neither Bokhav, nor Vhukt, nor Nadria, not even the glorious Iklux and his sister Altak or the legendary Kyv. All of them failed where one unspoken one prevailed.

In slow steps upwards the stairs to the holy flame did Zarkon walk. His body covered in bruises, cuts, bite wounds, scratch marks and other Galra’s blood. Parts of his armor went missing in the battle. Zarkon spat blood on the black stone, his eyes glanced at the altar. In his clawed hand, he held the fire to light the Kral Zera.

Beneath Zarkon were all those who failed against him. All these warriors bested by one young nobody who now claimed the stairs one by one, each step a debilitating challenge. A challenge he overcame just like he did with the throbbing pain coursing through his body. He was lucky that his right arm had just been broken.

Higher and higher he walked until finally, Zarkon set foot on top of the altar.

To his right, stood the all-seeing and all-knowing Archivist; most certainly one of the oldest if not _the_ oldest of all Galra. He witnessed rise and fall of thirty-two rulers, from Brodar, First Emperor of the Galra Empire, to Vrig the Great, saw how the first embers of the flame known to be the mighty and glorious Galra Empire scorched through the universe.

And now, three thousand years after the Kral Zera had been enlightened for the first time, it was now Zarkon’s who held the holy flame into the altar.

In bright purple fire the flame burned, for all to see and to witness. For all to awe and to acknowledge.

Zarkon watched the flame he set burn as he then turned his sight over at the Archivist who approached him.

In wilted hands, tainted by time he held the crown.

Zarkon went down to the knees with his head lowered.

“May I ask to know your name, _Emperor_?”

 _Emperor_.

Hearing this word caused Zarkon to widen the eyes, shiver and breathe deeply. All pain gone and instead…whatever this feeling was, Zarkon had no words to describe it.

“Zarkon.” He answered to the Archivst. “My name, is Zarkon.”

The Archivist said no word. He placed the crown on Zarkon’s head and suddenly, once the red crown touched his skin and set on, the indescribable feeling changed to that of crushing weight.

Zarkon gasped as that what he felt was not just the metaphorical _weight of the crown_.

No.

It was the weight of an _entire_ Empire now under his reign.

“Rise, Emperor Zarkon.”

Zarkon saw the hand of the Archivist gesture him to rise up and while he obeyed, the oldest Galra in history walked to the edge of the altar, his hands raised high to the sky.

“I now proclaim Zarkon of the house Daibazaal, First of his name, Conqueror of Feyiv, Victor of the Kral Zera, Enlightener of the Flame, Emperor of the Galra Empire!”

Beneath them did every Galra, every _single_ Galra fell onto their knees with their fists on the chest.

“Long may he reign!”

“Long may he reign!” Their voices became one united choir, all to hail their new Emperor.

Zarkon, thirty-third Emperor of the Galra Empire.


	2. Day 2: Mating Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not perfect until my mark covers all of your skin~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write a piece with Bogh and Lahn, they're just the perfect couple for nasty stuff (my favorite idea is Bogh knotting Lahn) and I just thought that they're perfect for this theme! 
> 
> But during the writing I noticed that it did not turn out the way I imagined, yet also not tried to write something also but just went with the flow. To me it feels "okay" but to you my dear reader it might appear like a wonderful piece. 
> 
> All in all I am happy with finally writing some Bogh and Lahn so it's a win afterall!

Harsh had been the pain. Lahn whined and moaned unable to decide what to feel: pleasure, or pain.

How can two opposing sensations feel so good and right at the same time? How can they make desire more and more of either? What was it that made this searing fire concentrated at one spot of his lithe body so exciting that Lahn curled with the toes, dug his claws into the sheets of the bed and arch the back in response to Bogh’s teeth pressed into his flesh. Stars the feeling of them piercing into the soft flesh of his thighs, leaving a bright red mark with Bogh groan against the fresh bitten spot, pointed ears catch Lahn’s moan and how his head moved from side to side.

Unbearable became the ache as Bogh removed his teeth from him.

Lahn needed it, needed it more than anything else. Pain combined with pleasure on a level Lahn could not comprehend as he fingered himself to the bites Bogh gifted him. Fingers covered in slick moving in and out his wanting slit, preparing the young lieutenant for something _far_ greater.

Suddenly, Bogh grabbed his mates’ wrist and pulled the fingers out of Lahn. His displeasured mewl sounded delicious, certainly he wanted more but so did Bogh. He took Lahn’s fingers into the mouth to clean them off his slick, savor its beloved taste. Inside his pants was his cock pressing against those confines, eager to be freed and thrusted inside Lahn.

“Sir…I- aaah!” Lahn’s sentence turned into a pained cry. Teeth pressed around his fingers, the burning sensation first wanted him to pull them out but once Bogh’s tongue began soothing the sore skin, he calmed right away. He watched how his fingers slipped out of his mouth, and how his commander bit into his hand, abusing the twitching palm until he drew blood. But the massive Galra did not stop there. With tender bites full of lust he traveled over Lahn’s arm, covered every centimeter to the shoulder with bite marks.

Next, the shoulder. Lahn moaned and could not help but to touch his folds to Bogh carving his mark into his shoulder.

Lahn begged, “Bogh…” tilted the head to see into those red eyes. All over, his skin ached from the numerous times he got bitten. Ache soon became heat as blood rushed through his veins together with the adrenaline infused with every new bite. Loving it and needing more of it, Lahn gasped when Bogh brought his big hand between his legs and replaced his petty little one. Not hesitating, he prompt began with massaging the folds and push fingers inside his wet slit.

“What is it, my dear Lahn?” Bogh questioned him, voice crawling directly into Lahn’s ear making him shiver and gasp, the stimulation from voice and fingers too much for him to endure. “Can’t take it anymore? Want me to stop?”

Lahn closed his legs around Bogh’s muscular arm immediately, trapped it between sore thighs as answer.

Bogh smirked then, “I see.” reached with the other hand behind the head of Lahn, grabbed that pretty purple crest of hairs and pulled it back violently. Lahn instantly yelped, heartbeat increased the second Bogh’s lips pressed against his neck. “Let me give it to you then, my precious love.”

Once again he had been gifted with his love’s teeth, given a new mark that to the neck caused him to arch his back in pleasure, roll with the hips against Bogh’s fingers inside him. Marked as possession of his commander, Lahn was _this_ close to climax, this special kind of pain mixed so perfectly with the pleasure. About to cry from the overstimulation he endured, his breathe labored and chest heaved quickly up and down.

With the eyes did Lahn follow Bogh moved between his spread legs, gasped when their glances met. Offering himself to his commander, both hands around his thighs to present his ready and wet slit as invitation to fuck him. He _needed_ that monstrous cock inside him!

So much he begged for it, “Please…please Sir give it to me….I need you inside me~”

Suddenly, Lahn felt tiny as Bogh covered him beneath his giant body, pinned both hands over his head and spoke calmly to him, “Poor Lahn, have you already forgotten?”

Whatever sound his mates’ little voice made, it almost sounded like a “Sir?” yet so small it could have been mistake with a questioning hum.

Bogh sighed only, disappointed. “Tell me, how am I going to fuck you properly when my mark does not cover every part of your body?”

Lahn said no word. Instead, the submissive rolled himself onto the stomach and presented his unbitten and unmarked backside to the dominant one.

“I see.” Bogh leaned down and bit into the lobe of Lahn’s ear. “You understand.”

Then, pleasurable pain began to sparkle over Lahn’s body once again.

And Lahn loved it, every single bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, let's compare the words shall we? 
> 
> On paper, we've got 594 words and digital it's 824 words! Wohoo!


	3. Day 3: A/B/O – Omegaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am addicted to that scent of yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sure that this might be one of the horniest pieces ever written by me. Just couldn't stop once it started and wow, am I proud of myself to finally show you my favorite Galra in my favorite position for him~ 
> 
> OC refs are [here](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/1112307301883539456) and [here](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/1174047228866043904).

Prorok never made a secret out of his hedonistic tendencies. As someone who descended from a wealthy family within the Galra society, he lived a life of gusto from the moment he was born. All kinds of different, exotic and kaleidoscopic meals, drinks, mean and women have been brought in dozens to pleasure that hunger of him.

A life an _ordinary_ Galra could only dream of.

However, one thing in particular had to be kept a secret. One aspect of himself, this _inferior_ condition enforced on Prorok since the moment he reached maturity.

“Commander.” Lieutenant Vang’s voice reached Prorok whose attention averted down to his second in command. “We are approaching planet _Airto_.”

A fine specimen this Vang. Ideal example of a Galra soldier and sole reason, Prorok felt _uneasy_ these past couple of days.

“Excellent. Inform them that we request docking permission and once we are clear, lieutenant, I order you to take of the re-supply.” Commander Prorok ordered him, yellow eyes switching between Vang and the red gas giant his ship set course to.

Affirmative nodding, Vang confirmed the instruction, “As you wish, Commander.” and immediately acted accordingly.

The obedience in the young Galra’s voice, willingness to comply without question. Certainly, Vang would do _everything_ Prorok ordered him.

A thought making Prorok feel even more uneasy as his mind began to imagine _what_ Vang would do for him.

“Lieutenant, you’re in charge of the command deck for now. I’ll be in my quarters.” His order got a respectful “Vrepit Sa.” as reply.

A deep breathe was Prorok’s first action as soon as he entered his private quarters. In and out he emptied and refilled his lungs with air from nearly suffocating on top of the command deck. Of course he let no one take note of his situation, shrugged it off as if nothing was wrong with him.

Curse these instincts take control over him, filled him with want for something a proud and honorable Commander of the Galra Empire should never want. Not even think about although the thought alone watered his mouth like a next course of a meal.

Said thought was about Prorok and his desire to be dominated by no one else but his subordinate, Lieutenant Vang. Kneel in front of him, comply to every of his orders, absolute obedient in hope to receive praise and satisfaction of his needs.

Prorok took his armor off. Stripped out of every single piece attached to his undersuit following right after until he stood complete naked in his room. A muscular and stocky body, build from feasting everything exotic and never meant for the plebian gums of those who served it to him. None of them could savor such taste like Prorok could.

Never could they understand the pleasure of drinking a fresh nalquodian wine off a Nalquod’s sweat glistening chest after their climax. Or the sweet taste of fresh gold flowers dipped in honey he shared with a pet sometimes; Prorok loved how overwhelmed they became just from the first petal put onto their tongue.

Oh yes, Prorok knew exactly how to combine one feast with the other, what tastes made the best and most excellent combination and how satisfying it was to have dinner eaten straight off a naked, shivering in arousal and fresh fucked body.

Prorok walked to his luxurious bed, went on all fours crawling over onyx black sheets and then buried the face in silky soft pillows. A growl of joy came from him as he inhaled the scent covering them, made him raise the hips in submission, present himself.

“Vang…” He moaned, aroused from the fragrance. Hormones activated his instincts, his desires and wants only to be satisfied from Prorok spread the thick legs and reach between them. Prorok closed the eyes, gasped as he touched his warm folds. Already were they wet with slick dribbling onto his fingers. “Yes…that’s it…” Fingers massaged those folds, teasing to enter the slit again and again with increasing arousal. “That’s the spot Vang….don’t stop…please don’t stop….Vang….”

He sounded not like a commander, all strength of his voice turned into hunger with every new stroke over his folds. Soon his cock sheathed out, swollen to full hardness in seconds, throbbing hefty between his legs. It felt so good, how wonderful those fingers treated him and how hard it made him, increasing his lust while Prorok kept his nose buried in those fine smelling pillows, inhaling the scent he became addicted to.

The moment he pushed two of his fingers inside his slit caused Prorok to gasp in heat and need, hips bucked against the intrusion as he rolled onto his back with that beloved pillow in the other hand pressed against his face.

Starting to imagine things, things definitely not suited for anywhere else than beyond the walls of Prorok’s fantasy.

A collar around his neck, one that whenever he disobeyed his Alpha punished him with a disciplining shock, meant to remind the Galra of his place. His _true_ place. Claws pressed into his well-groomed fur, a burn raced over his skin and through the nerves as he got scratched.

Prorok curled his toes, back arched as satisfaction grew the more he gave in to his lewd thoughts of submission. Fingers fucked his slit, treated those folds like they had to be treated in order to pleasure his Alpha. Teeth grit, once again he inhaled that faint but powerful Alpha scent.

He heard Alpha’s voice, “Lick my boots, Prorok.” and he obeyed. On all fours stripped naked, robbed of the right to wear the armor of a commander, instead, Prorok only allowed piece of garment has been that collar connected to the leash his wonderful Alpha pulled on to have him follow the order.

Tongue darted out and began to lick Alpha’s boots, cleaned ever part of them until they were all shiny.

“Good boy, Prorok.” Alpha praised Prorok, patted him on the head and pulled the leash lightly to make his pet gaze upwards to its owner.

Up to Vang.

“You deserve a reward.”

Hasty did Prorok reach over to his night stand, grabbed hold of the deep red dildo and brought it between his quivering legs.

“Please…please reward me…” He spoke to himself against the pillow, mind completely taken over by lust, crave and need. Slick coated fingers pulled out his slit, immediately replaced with that dildo Prorok imagined it to be his Alpha’s, to be _Vang’s,_ cock.

Without hesitation he started fucking himself, thrusted that big toy shaped after what Prorok hoped to be size, girth, shape and knot of Vang’s cock, hit every spot with easy and outlived his fantasies.

“That’s a good pet. You love it when I claim you, don’t you?” Vang asked him in his fantasy, the sound of his grunts and hips smashing against Prorok’s filled his ears with utmost satisfaction. He spread his thick thighs apart, held them firm, forced him to present all his goods.

Until Prorok heard Vang’s arousal filled voice once more demand him, “Answer the question, _Omega_.”

Yes, Prorok was an Omega. His greatest secret nobody should know about. This inferiority caused him to feel shame. If anyone ever were to find about this…he rather not think about the consequences.

To think that an Omega was commander, most likely part of Emperor Zarkon’s court even, despicable.

So Prorok hid it, he hid it well. Scent neutralizers or covers that made him appear like an Alpha or at least a Beta, medicine to keep his hormones from overflowing once he goes into rut. Even if everything fails and Prorok cannot think of anything else than to be bred by an Alpha, he just invited friends to one of his _parties._ There, in all this animalic fucking, Prorok had chance to outlive his true nature without anyone take note.

Until Vang set foot on board his ship as Prorok’s new lieutenant. Until he smelled this unique scent that made everything else smell like stale wine.

“Yes, Alpha.” He panted out in heat, in love with how his mate fucked him. “I love you claim me. It feels wonderful to have you inside me.”

Vang smiled down to him, a sight that brought his dear Omega closer to the edge just like that. The volume of his moans increased, slit felt tighter and wetter. Vang’s scent clouded the room, made Prorok become dizzy and craving, “Please Alpha…please I beg you…” He choked on that sentence end, right exactly when Vang pushed his knot inside him. All he saw were stars.

“Breed me~”

Knotted and growled at, Prorok panted his chest heaved to his labored breaths as Vang let go of his legs and seized the Omega’s massive body with his lithe frame. Legs closed around Alpha’s waist to keep him there deep inside his slit, filling it perfectly with that hard cock and swollen knot.

Vang grabbed the chin of Prorok, squeezed that purple face of him with his hand and smirked, “But only because you begged so well for it, Prorok~”

The way he said his name had him almost climax. It sounded so dominant, so powerful, and so almighty.

From one second to the next, Alpha increased his pace, pushed and pulled his knot inside and outside of Prorok’s slick slit, knotted him repeatedly all while he hit his sweet spot with ease and precision. Only able to scream his lovely Alpha’s name, Prorok lost his mind and ability to form any other word than the Vang’s name, every syllable released with passion, over and over in rhythm to his relentless thrusts.

 _Vang_ became a mantra for him, a prayer meant to praise the one and only.

Until everything ended with one last thrust.

All that Prorok felt, had been Vang’s cock buried deep inside him, pulsate and fill him with seed. All Prorok smelled, was Vang’s incredible scent dominating his brain.

The most perfect of feasts. A feast Prorok would love to have at least once in his life, no matter the price. His riches, his status, his rank, his honor, everything he possessed in exchange for this meal.

Savoring it for the rest of his pathetic life.

One hour later, a Sentry entered commander Prorok’s quarters. Already dressed in the armor again and looking at that Sentry.

“You know your orders?”

The Sentry confirmed with, “Vrepit Sa.”

Every piece of evidence connected to the shameless act of debauchery Prorok indulged in disappeared from his quarters, only to be replaced with new items to revel in.

To revel and outlive his true nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, nothing is better than Prorok being a submissive Omega who pretends to be an Alpha only to lose it completely when he smells Alpha's scent.   
> Now I can check this also off my list, nice! 
> 
> Last but not least, the word count~
> 
> On paper: 1299 words   
> Digital: 1761 words


	4. Day 4: Grooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are my everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another piece of mine that has an idea I've never got to put into a fic yet.   
> Reference for Dex are [here](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/1105154943072301057).

To call Vang _considerate_ could have been the understatement of this century. Ever since he learned about _it_ and although Dex ensured him things were fine, his mate insisted on him to take things easier from now on.

 _Let others do your work_ , while Dex was busy to carry a great burden.

A burden of lifetime joy.

Only weeks apart from the estimated date, lieutenant Dex had been ordered to stay in bed. Not that he minded, since all his work could be done from there almost just as fine as from his work station on the command deck or laboratory. But being all day here, in his and Vang’s bed, while someone else took over his post under the commander, made him feel strange. Yes, Lokon proved himself as fine soldier even with a history such as his, but to think that he stood where Dex stood, replied to orders from Vang with “Vrepit Sa.” made the second in command jealous.

 _How childish_ , he thought and continued to read a report from engineering. Nothing fascinating but given him already done with everything else of his duties as head scientist, reading this report about an three-percent improvement in engine capacity seemed better than doing nothing.

Although that kick coming from the inside of his stomach certainly told him, that _someone_ had a different opinion.

“Alright.” He sighed and smiled.

Maybe, just maybe, Dex could do something unproductive. Maybe, just maybe, does Dex put that datapad on the night-table. And maybe, just maybe, Dex deactivated his visor and made himself comfortable in that luxury bed Vang must have paid a fortune for, and drift off to sleep.

A metallic hissing sound came to hear as the door to his quarters opened. Commander Vang walked in silently, the door closed behind as he began to take off his armor. Cape, collar, chest piece, wrist guards and boots were all put on the floor until nothing except a tight black bodysuit covered his body.

With exception of urgent messages, all communication had been shut off with a swift command put in the panel of his work desk. Lokon certainly could handle things himself in his absence.

The Galra commander walked up the stairs to the stage enthroned by bed. This bed, custom made furniture, currently occupied by Vang’s one and only.

Dex.

Sleeping peacefully, covered with soft black silk. Chest heaved with every breathe he took.

Indeed, a wonderful sight Vang could watch hours and hours, never get tired of it.

A stack of datapads laid on the night-table, obviously all finished except for one left on standby.

 _Typically_ , yet surprising since Dex never left work undone. Whatever it was he started had been finished no matter the amount of time it required. Even if Dex spent days in his laboratory or at the desk, lived in a state between awake and asleep, exhausted and energetic, Dex never stopped before he was done.

Or, until Vang _called_ him to rest.

Dex was a remarkable example for a soldier, who put duty before personal needs.

Until now.

Vang had to _order_ his mate to shorten his days, focus more on himself rather than ensuring that everything on board their ship worked with utmost efficiency. Yes, without Dex things at some points did not went as smooth as before, but there were enough officers to cover up for the lieutenant for the time of his absence.

After sliding out of the bodysuit, Vang climbed onto the bed as silent as possible, pulled the blanked carefully away to reveal Dex’s magnificent body.

Dex possessed a fine body, with strong biceps, firm chest muscles and thick thighs Vang roamed his hands over and through his mauve fur as he spread them apart so he was able to kneel between them. He loved his fur, so thick and soft, also those big purple ears covered in fur, the protruding canines and the even in sleep emitted powerful aura. Most admirable however, had been Dex’s scent; though he was the submissive in their bond, Dex gave away a potent, dominant and alluring scent Vang found to be irresistible.

In these past months did Vang desire nothing else than to have sex with his mate, but given the current condition of Dex, and especially the _last_ time the two had sex. In midst of his rut and with his brain focused on nothing but mating, Vang at most remembered the great amount of bruises Dex covered him with.

To call this night _feral_ might be an understatement.

“Only for you.” Dex said to him that ngiht, right before his teeth bit into the shoulder of Vang while he was inside him. “Only for you I am like this, Vang.” Praising him, craving him, all his intellect replaced with burning heat.

A wonderful night.

Then, days later when the commander and lieutenant received that _fateful_ message, all pain Dex caused Vang transformed in sheer happiness.

Slow, Vang leaned down resting his face on the chest of Dex. He could swear that in those passing months of his pregnancy, his lieutenant’s fur became incredibly soft and thicker. As if his body prepared to protect their child from cold and embrace it with warmth. Beneath he heard his heart beating, the beat calming him. He brushed over the fur with his hand, noticed the changed texture which most of all was striking around his neck. Vang nuzzled his face between neck and shoulder, purred as he pretty soft hairs brushed against his skin.

Such bliss.

Dex remained asleep. His wake phases nearly halved and those spare hours were never wasted. An entire day’s workload crammed into every minute he had his eyes open.

What an impressive man. What an impressive soldier.

What an impressive _mate_.

A mate of such quality deserved nothing but Vang’s total devotion, admiration and care.

Care Vang now intended to give.

Starting by showering Dex’s neck with kisses, he added a message of those broad shoulders. The purrs he made was filled with love as he pressed himself closer to the other Galra, still sleeping and only breathing.

Vang whispered sweet words into the ear of Dex, “You’re so beautiful.” Kissed it and ran his tongue along its lobe, savoring the taste of soft fur. “Everything about you is nothing but perfect, Dex.” Licks continued over his face when Vang buried his face in that thick beard, a soft gasp escaped him. Clawed hands traveled over powerful arms; there was no doubt about the physical strength Dex owned. He was far stronger as his mate Vang and easily managed to pin him down with those mighty hands. To struggle against his grip never crossed Vang’s mind.

It would be futile.

If their roles have not been defined in the moment lieutenant Dex lowered his head to nuzzle his commander’s neck in submission, inhaled his dominant scent and fell in love with it, he certainly would have claimed Vang just like that.

Truth to be told, Vang would allow it to happen. Undoubtedly, to be the one taken by a man like Dex might be considered an honor given the devotion he gifts his partner with.

Next thing to care was Dex’s chest. Firm pecs beneath fluffy purple fur. Vang licked them both, groaned with an affectionate tone as he again purred and muttered praising words about how glorious this Galra body was. Turned on from a complete different kind of arousal, Vang found pleasure in massaging, grooming and praising his mate, pleasure feeling much better than the pleasure of having sex with Dex. Only with his tongue touching every centimeter of that muscular body entranced Vang.

Upwards he moved, back between neck and shoulder, whispering, “I love you.” into his fur as their two naked bodies rubbed against each other. It was warm. Claws raked through soft mauve fur, Vang could not stop to purr and nuzzle his beloved until something hit against him in the stomach.

Immediately, Vang jumped, attention averted down to Dex’s stomach. He must have forgotten about it. How could he? Fast he changed position, pressed his lips against the stomach.

“Did I wake you?” he asked apologizing. “Please forgive me, I did mean to.” carefully stroking the stomach of his mate while his ear rested on it to listen.

“I love you. Both of you. You’re my everything, my one and only. My love belongs to no one but you two.” Once again he kissed him. “Forever.”

Later, Dex wakes up after another well-earned sleep. He yawned and tried to stretch and move before he noticed that something laid on him. Dex turned on his visor to see that said obstacle had been Vang whose head rested on his stomach.

Dex smiled.

A hand patted his mate, stroke through purple hair, saw his ear twitch and listened to purrs coming from the sleeping Galra and father of their child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I never really considered mpreg in my stories until I came across the Galra and the drawings from GalraSlut on tumblr and later twitter. Plus Dex being pregnant also had been an idea for the continuation of my story "Zaiforge - A Voltron Story" from last year as subplot. 
> 
> Writing this one here also went very smooth and easy for me. I simply love Vang and Dex as a couple and I think they are the best OC pair I ever created. 
> 
> Finally, the word count~
> 
> Paper: 1041 words   
> Digital: 1485 words 
> 
> 400 words more? Impressive!


	5. Day 5: Polyamory/Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two gladiators fight for their king's affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes yes, this week truly gives me the chance to indulge in my favorite fantasies!

Lips embraced in tender kisses. Soft purrs travelled between sealed mouths. Hands reached for spots meant to bring pleasure to the other, legs spread and laid around one’s waist. Neck bites and kisses, clawed hands massaged both his pectorals.

“I love you.” Three kind words, so simple and full of meaning, whispered into Vang’s listening ear. “My one and only.”

Prorok brought the hands on the Galra in the middle’s shoulders, massaged them carefully before he kissed Vang on the lips, enjoying the fulfillment of his greatest desire. To kiss Vang, be this close to his naked body, touch and give him pleasure. Yes, Prorok could not be any happier. His moan once their tongues began to dance was pure, he submitted to Vang as soon as took control over the kiss. Delicate did he dance with his tongue, slow but strong dominating Prorok who had become completely hard.

Behind Vang, sat Dex who held his mate close against his chest with arms wrapped around him. Continuously he kissed neck and shoulder, listened to submissive sounds made by Prorok who certainly must feel like on cloud nine.

To think that Vang’s former commander lusted after him for decades, long before he and Dex met became a pair and long before Vang was commander, made Dex attentive to the Omega’s actions.

He knew Vang well enough to tell when he would ditch one object for a much more profitable object; and compared to Dex, Prorok’s value had been undeniable. A Galra so close to be member of Emperor Zarkon’s royal court, a Galra whose wealth would benefit Vang’s projects and a Galra, who would do _everything_ and give _everything_ to Vang in return for nothing else than his love and affection.

Exactly that is why Dex continued to shower Vang with pleasantries. Rolling his hard nipples between his fingers, roam over his perfectly build, muscled chest down to his cock. Hard, hot and throbbing against Dex’s palm as he wraps it around. He did not hesitate and began to stroke his cock, causing Vang to release a deep, tender moan.

A moan _only_ Dex could cause.

Like two gladiators in the arena, Dex and Prorok fought. To gain their mate’s attention and affection they clashed swords in form of endearments but never to Vang’s displeasure. Whatever one did may be permitted to interfere with the other’s plan, but under any circumstances was it forbidden to make their beloved suffer from their petty battle.

“You two…” Vang exhaled with a turn of his head to Dex so he could capture his lips in a soft kiss, for seconds until he broke and switched to Prorok kissing him too.

As Prorok noticed Vang trying to pull away, he attempted to follow him so their lips would not part, only to feel Vang’s grasp at his neck and hold him in place. Yellow eyes were wide open, a whine came from Prorok as the Alpha glared at him.

“Remember your place, Omega.”

He whimpered, “Yes Alpha. Forgive me. Please.” head lowered, gaze averted in shame when the Alpha let go and placed his hand under Prorok’s chin to pull his face up to meet his to kind changed gaze. The kiss he received aroused the submissive, the tongue that played with his, dominated him with ease had the Omega purr in delight.

Dex kept things easy. He had no need to show his need as open like Prorok did. Being an Omega certainly worked against him especially, when the Alpha that held his reins had been Vang, whom he desired for decades.

For Vang, Prorok would do everything, _even if_ the reward would be nothing but a kiss.

Which is why Dex not actually bothered at all to lose against Prorok, even if he had been of more value for his mate. In comparison, their bond was stronger, unbreakable. Dex knew that Vang used Prorok’s not to oversee lust after his former lieutenant to his personal advantage, made him do whatever he wanted for their benefit.

Prorok might be a fine submissive, but in Vang’s talented hand, he was an even better chess figure.

Vang’s and Prorok’s lips parted with a wet but lovely sound, the Galra in the middle reached between the legs of the one in front. Fingers touched wet folds and slid over them tenderly, making Prorok even more aroused as he already had been. He moaned, moved against Vang’s fingers with want and pressed his nose against his neck, inhaled his scent.

Minor pleasure, nothing compared to how Vang once teased his slit with his wonderful cock, pushed inside then and filled Prorok until he cried out his Alpha’s name so loud, he feared that the walls may not blocked it.

“You love that, don’t you Prorok?” Vang questioned Prorok and he only nodded against him. Fingers moved back and forth, soon covered in wet slick. Vang chuckled, “My my Prorok.” he pulled his fingers away, licked the fresh fluid off them with delight. “You _really_ love that~”

Of course he does. Everything Vang did to him felt magically. Prorok loved it to be touched by his Alpha, unable to speak and assemble all his remaining strength against the lump in his throat. Barely able to breathe, nose unable to stop inhaling that dominant scent, Prorok just attempted to speak, as he growled in satisfaction thanks to Vang pushing a finger inside his slit.

Prorok immediately pressed his lips against the neck of Vang, sucked on it as that finger inside him made him buck against it, desperate to feel it move against his inner walls. He was overwhelmed from the sensation, unable to think clear, only thoughts were on his Alpha. His _most_ beloved Alpha whom he gazed at with eyes full of devotion.

Vang praised him smiling, “Such a good boy.”

And heard Dex growl into his ear from behind.

Obviously, as Vang’s bond mate, he seemed not fond of anyone else but him receive praise.

Until Vang turned his head around and saw into his red eyes, “But nothing compared to you, my love~”

From the corner of his eye, Vang saw what effect those words had on Prorok. Immediately, like on autopilot, he moved his body, whined when his finger slipped out of his wet slit. He laid down onto the bed, face between Vang’s spread legs and quickly against his cock to let it slide into his mouth without hesitation. In one turn he moved down on it, lips came against Dex’s hand still wrapped around Vang’s cock and moved up, then down again, back up, down, up, down, up, down, until he established a rhythm pleasuring the Alpha.

Much, although maybe not _that_ much, to Vang’s surprise. As reaction he put his hand onto Prorok’s hand, caressed his crest and then held it lightly to guide his sucking all while Dex gazed over his shoulder.

Strange to say it, but Dex admired Prorok for being so eager to prove his love to Vang. All it needed for him to suck his cock was to hear Vang say that he loved Dex more than him what, as far as both Dex and Prorok knew, had been a lie.

In fact, Vang did not love one of them more than he loved the other. Vang loved Prorok just as much as he loved Dex with all his heart.

The _only_ difference between his two beloved gladiators was that Prorok’s button were a lot easier to push than Dex’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Prorok is my favorite headcanon, I live for that. And Prorok being both Vang's AND Dex's bottom is an even greater pleasure for me~   
> God I love their relationship ♥
> 
> Last but not least, the word comparison:   
> Paper words: 871  
> Digital words: 1252
> 
> By the way, the alternative idea for this prompt was Vang and Dex gangbang a bunch of Nalquod.   
> "But why didn't you write that instead?!"   
> One word: hands.   
> "Huh?"   
> Well, try to write with like a dozen of hands fooling around together with (depending on the headcanon) six to ten dicks.   
> I may be good, but not THAT good~


	6. Day 6: Galra A & B are childhood friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were supposed to be my lieutenant, Thace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain, this piece is absolute pain.   
> I listened to the theme of Padme's funeral and a Leia Organa Suite while writing.

The corporal announced, “Commander, we are about approach Central Command.”

From above the commander nodded. “Prepare my shuttle for departure.”

“Yes Sir.”

Jumping out hyper-space, the Galra battlecruiser _Berserker_ entered Galra Central Command surrounded by the Niven rings. The ship passed by other cruisers until the hangar doors opened and a single shuttle escorted by two fighters set course to the gigantic station.

“Shuttle U-693, you are cleared for landing,” Central Command informed the pilot who landed the shuttle in the designated hangar.

The commander stood up from his seat and walked towards the opening shuttle door.

“Let’s get this over with,” he muttered and walked his way.

Painful screams filled the interrogation room; another series of painful electric shocks raced through Thace’s beaten body. No matter how hard he attempted to ignore it, or pretend to be numb, the pain again and again tore open his defense.

Drool ran down the corner of this mouth, every muscle cramped as the interrogation which in fact had been more torture than actual questioning, continued.

Certainly the Galra who did this to him must have their fun. What could be better as to torture a man who cannot fight back?

“Please…I beg you…” Thace pleaded, his head raised to look at the other Galra. “Stop this.”

For a moment it seemed as if the soldier listened to his begging, only to turn on the machine on a higher frequency.

He screamed for mercy with a raspy voice until Thace became unable to remain conscious and fainted.

A warm summer day.

Grass tickled under his feet.

Childish laughter.

Two small Galra children ran over the field, playing “Warrior”. Faces filled with joy, tiny hands held toy swords and shields.

Vaex and Thace against the world.

Glorious was their battle, victoriously they stood on the battlefield, back to back. Nothing could stop them.

Except.

“Thace, Vaex, dinner’s ready!”

Hala’s voice, clear as the blue sky above them. She called her son his friend back from the battlefield into her house. She listened to the boys’ story, what happened on the field and how everything seemed lost, until _Great Commander_ Hala rescued them certain doom.

She laughed, smiled happy and bowed her head, “It was an honor to be of help, my great warriors,” she thanked them.

Late at night then, Thace rose up from his bed and turned over to Vaex sleeping in the neighboring bed, “Vaex, hey Vaex!”

Vaex reacted only with a grumble.

Thace furrowed. He climbed out of his bed and went over to Vaex and started to poke his cheek until he woke up, obviously not happy about it.

“What?” he grunted, eyes halfway open directed at Thace.

Thace only grinned at his friend who had been suggested to climb on the roof and stargaze. At this hour, when his mother most likely already slept, it was the best and safest time to do the probably most forbidden thing.

On top of the house’s roof, both Thace and Vaex sat on the tiles and gazed in awe up to the starry sky. Countless little lights encouraged them to dream of what adventures might be there to have. What might happen if they visit them? Vaex and Thace might get to see things no one else before did, discover strange new worlds, discover the unknown and boldly went where no one has gone before.

A beautiful sight.

Thace opened eyes. Ache covered all of his body. Barely able to breathe, every inhale and exhale hurts. But he had to. With pain in the chest he refilled his lungs with air.

He wondered. Just how much time passed since he lost consciousness.

Hours?

A day?

Thace could not tell.

Time lost its meaning since he had had been restrained to this platform and the _interrogation_ begun.

To the sound of the door opening, Thace ears twitched and his head went upwards. Certainly, the _interrogator_ who now came back to continue his work. He won’t say anything. Nothing about his reasons, the Blades, Voltron, nothing. Even if it meant to endure unspeakable pain, Thace had to remain silent.

Otherwise, everything will be lost.

With blurry sight he barely could make out the shape of the Galra coming closer, until they were less than an arm reach away and became crystal clear for his yellow eyes now open wide.

“Hello, Thace.”

_You!_

Lines of young Galra recruits put their balled fists on the chest plate of their armor, a loud choir in unison yelled, “Vrepit Sa!” at the screen showing Emperor Zarkon congratulating them passing the initiation rite as new members of the Galra Army.

Between all these fresh soldiers, stood a young Corporal Thace who flinched when something touched his little finger. He looked to his left where his friend since childhood, Corporal Vaex, stood and returned his wondered glance with an excited grin. Thace’s lips formed a smile, he grabbed his friend’s little finger to renews their pinky swear.

“Why Thace, why did you do that?” Vaex asked.

Gone was all ambition and enthusiasm once so prominent from his faces, excited eyes lost their sparkle. Features Thace envied Vaex for, the unrelenting faith in the Galra Empire, gone.

“How could you betray us?” he wanted, _needed_ to know. “How you betray _me_?”

How?

Why?

Thace gave no answer to neither of these questions. Instead, he stared at his childhood friend who wore an armor, despite being adjusted to fit him, he was _quite familiar_ with.

Why, why does Vaex wear the armor of Prorok?

Finally, he managed to speak, “Vaex, why are you-“ immediately hit in the face with a swift, painful strike of Vaex’s flat hand.

“It’s _Commander Vaex_ to you,” Vaex corrected him, yellow eyes with red iris glaring at the prisoner in rage. “Traitor.”

 _Traitor_.

Thace heard this word many times by now. From feeling guilt for what his actions caused, he became deaf to it when it was repeated over and over until his name felt to be replaced with _Traitor_. However, the second his ears caught this word come out of Vaex’s mouth, it pained him just as much as the electric shocks.

If not _even more_.

The battle was over. Another planet conquered by the Galra Empire. Over burning cities flew cruisers of victorious, beneath soldiers were occupied to take down any resistance left over.

Cornered, with no way out, Corproral Vaex sat behind a stonewall while being under heavy fire. Out of ammo for his rifle and with only pistol left, he doubted to stand a chance. Cruse these rebels, ambushing him like that.

Suddenly, the sound of a Galra laser rifle broke through those of the rebels. A surprise attack from behind that forced the enemy to avert their attention and fire into two directions. The Sentry that fired at them not just only missed every shot had been shot down quickly. One hit and the metal piece hit the floor.

But was he merely a decoy for the Galra corporal dropping from above.

Swift and merciless, Thace’s blade killed each rebel in cold blood and with precision. It happened so fast that no one except one who managed to hit the Galra in the face with his gun could react.

With a painful groan, Thace hit the ground, dropped his blade and held is aching jaw as his eyes caught the remaining rebel aim at him. They were about to pull the trigger as a blast of energy hit their head and they dropped dead on the floor.

The sounds of it had Thace gulp, gasp as he caught his breath to the sound of close coming footsteps. Vaex left his cover and when he came to his comrade, next thing to be heard was that of shots fired. Purple light reflected in Thace’s eyes as Vaex, just to be sure, shot each person Thace cut one more time before he holstered his weapon and reached a hand out to his friend.

Thace took Vaex’s hand and stood up, knocked dust off his armor and saw into his eyes, “Thanks.”

Vaex only shrugged, “You would have done the same. Besides-“ He held up his little finger. “Who’s going to be my lieutenant when you die?”

A fair point.

Thace shook the head chuckling, unable to disagree. He too held his pinky up and hooked it around Vaex’s. “Well, guess why _I_ rescued _you_.”

_Who becomes commander first, must take the other as their lieutenant._

The promise Vaex and Thace gave each other when they both joined the army. A guiding light for each of them. To step into their father’s footsteps, become heroic soldiers of the Galra Empire, fight side by side as commander and lieutenant, be unstoppable.

 _That_ was their dream.

For years on they worked together and against, a friendly rivalry and race for the top.

With Thace first to become lieutenant, and not just only that, to also be lieutenant of Commander Prorok who has been part of Emperor Zarkon’s royal court, it seemed that Thace shall be the winner of this race.

Prideful did Vaex was ready to accept the unavoidable defeat.

Until, Vaex had received a promotion right after his victory in a greater battle and became _Commander_ Vaex. Overly excited to tell his best friend about it, even more to work together with Thace from now on until-

“You were supposed to be my lieutenant, Thace,” Vaex said to him, voice a mixture of bitter sadness and anger. “Instead you chose to be a traitor, to break the promise you gave.”

Thace swallowed, no word left his sore throat, only an empty glance towards Vaex.

Everything seemed to be said, at least that is what it looked like when Vaex averted his gaze from Thace away and walked to the door. Only to stop and say one last thing, “I look forward to your execution.”

Thace shivered.

“Maybe then father will stop crying.”

Fists balled, with all strength he could amount, Thace tried to break free as he yelled, “Vaex!” watched the door open and Vaex walk further. “VAEX!”

“It’s _Commander Vaex_ , Lieutenant Thace,” he replied and left.

“Say Thace,” Vaex began with a look at his friend as they sat under the tree in Thace’s garden. “We are friends, right?”

Dumbfounded, Thace furrowed the eyebrows and looked to his friend. “Of course we are, Vaex! We are best friends!” Reaching his little finger over to him.

“Forever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write about the aftermath of Prorok's death, especially the effect it would have on Vang. Yes, I only mentioned him here in two sentences but while writing I always thought him. To explore how devastating this must have been for him, and for his son, practically the entire family losing someone so important to them. 
> 
> Now you might ask "What happened with Vang?" and to answer this question I want you to imagine what it must be like to lose someone brandmarked as traitor and then learn that it wasn't him who betrayed, but instead he got framed by the real traitor who is still alive and well. Not only that, that traitor is the son of one of your best friends who died a hero's death. And that son, who now has the name of that friend, betrayed all of you.   
> Long story short, if I would write with Vang in the canon Voltron timeline, he'd be Darth Vader 2.0. 
> 
> "And Vaex?"   
> Just imagine being stabbed in the back by your best friend. 
> 
> Phew, that was a lot to unpack, shall we finish with the word comparison?  
> Paper: 1388 words   
> Digital: 1741 words


	7. Day 7: First day on the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Commander." - He liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final piece of the Galra Week 2020!

Vang looked at himself in the mirror, admiring his new getup. The commander’s armor suited the Galra well, snug fit to the undersuit and gave him a feeling of superiority.

As expected for a commander.

“You look marvelous, Sir.” the servant behind Vang complimented him, busy with combing the long purple hairs of the commander. Carefully he went through those strands until they were perfectly straight.

“Thanks.” Vang said.

The doorbell rang and Vang called them in.

Through the door stepped in the former superior and mentor of Vang: Commander Prorok. With a bottle of wine in his hand did the twice as strong build Galra eye the other and sighed amused, “Enjoying yourself?”

Vang smirked, “Of course.” self-confident as he tried to adjust the collar around his neck. “Altough I…might consider make some changes to the armor.”

Mustering him from head to toe, Prorok saw now issue with what Vang wore; in fact, the issue that the younger Galra even _wore_ clothes bothered him.

However, was this neither the time, nor the place for to have such thoughts.

Curious after all, Prorok questioned the commander, “What kind of changes do you have in mind?”

Vang first gestured the servant to stop the combing so he could turn around and face the other, immediately seeing the wine bottle in his purple hand.

“Is that for me?”

Prorok laughed and showed Vang the bottle. “It is. Vintage 8677, a great year for _Dau_ -wine.”

“ _Dau_?” Vang sighed with raised eyebrows as he took the bottle out of Prorok’s hand. “You do remember, that I’m an _Ispal_ -drinker, right?”

Nalquodian _dishwater_ , certainly not something a Galra commander should drink. Prorok never understood how Vang could drink something like that but whatever.

“About the armor, Prorok.” Vang brought the conversation back to it. “What would you say…about a cape maybe?”

The thick, risen eyebrow said everything.

“A cape?”

Vang only shrugged. “Yes, why not? Of course nothing long, dramatic or over the top glorious. Something more…” searching for the right word before he said “Decent.” and added that he might also do something about the boots. No question in them fitting, but to Vang they were quote “Absolutely hideous.”

Prorok chuckled as comment. Not even commander for a day and already considered changes to his appearance. Not unusual for someone in his position as the rank of a commander bestowed a Galra with great privileges, one being the total freedom of individuality expressed in their armor. And being one whose armor had been custom made and unique just like that of any other Galra commander, Prorok understood Vang’s desire to adapt his appearance to his personal preferences.

Vang put the bottle on the closest table asking if there was anything else or if they could leave now.

After all, _this_ was the last of Vang being active member of Prorok’s subordinates.

“No, we can leave.”

The commander clapped with the hands excited, “Excellent.” and averted his attention at the servant whose name he remembered, “Byvin, be so kind and prepare my belonging for transport.”

With a nod and fist on the chest, the servant confirmed the order, “As you wish, Commander Vang.”

Vang grinned.

 _Commander_ , he loved the sound of that.

On their walk through the corridor, Prorok asked, “And?” aiming to get Vang’s attention. His gaze switched to meet his as he finished his question, “Whom did you choose as your lieutenant?”

Given _how many_ lieutenants existed among the Galra army, safe to say by far not an easy choice. To choose _one_ from _all those_ available appeared impossible, even for someone with a keen eye like Vang.

He sighed.

“Please, don’t tell me you took Sniv!”

Vang furrowed, “Stars are you insane?” denying the question but also with a light shake of the head. “Though I was quite close…”

Yes, lieutenant Sniv is a good soldier, neither Vang nor Prorok had any intention to deny that fact. However, could neither deny that this Galra…was a bit of a pest.

“Oh I’ve heard he’s not that bad with the mouth~” Prorok chuckled humorous at Vang who simply rolled with the eyes growling.

Vang was quick to return that remark, “You must know it.” and snickered as he saw the embarrassed expression in the face of Prorok, he laughed, “Can’t shut up, can’t he?”

Their together laughter held for some seconds until both Commander Vang and Commander Prorok calmed realizing that this would be the last time for them to be close like this and have a conversation like that. As soon as Vang walked out of the airlock and headed for his own ship, their relationship as mentor and student is over.

Question is, if that statement was accurate.

For years new, Prorok took note of how unable he became to teach Vang anything new, that the young Galra reached the readiness for promotion a long time ago. Blame Prorok’s blindness caused by primal craves for Vang for this. How could he promote Vang to the rank of a commander, let him go this prime example of a lieutenant, a rarity only someone with an eye for the exquisite like Prorok could bring to its true potential.

At the end of their walk, in front of the airlock door, Prork and Vang faced each other one last time.

Vang put a fist on his chest, “Commander Prorok, it has been a great honor to serve under your command. I am thankful for all you taught me and made me the soldier I am today.”

Words of praise coming from the one, Prorok desired the most.

Now it was Prorok to give Vang his farewell words, “And I am most satisfied with you, Vang. You have been my right hand for eighteen years, fulfilled my expectations greatly, gained my respect and, most importantly, are now someone I consider a close friend.” He laid his hand onto Vang’s shoulder, pressed it and gave his once protégé a farewell smile, “May the stars ever be in your favor, Commander Vang.”

The lieutenant stood ready and still to attention. He waited for his new commander at the airlock for about an hour until it slide to the side and a light muscular, long purple haired and in appearance, young Galra who wore the armor of a commander walk through it.

“Attention!” he yelled through the corridor and immediately did soldiers and Sentries stand to attention on both sides to welcome their new commander.

Vang eyes to his left at the lieutenant whose clear voice announced his boarding.

White eyes with black eyeshadow, purple fur and a dark lilac crest decorated his head. Just about Vang’s height and age most likely.

“Welcome on board of vessel V-7572, Commander Vang.” the lieutenant greeted Vang, fist on the chest and eyes fixed at the superior Galra.

Vang returned the respectful gesture with a smile and his fist on the chest. “Thanks, lieutenant…”

“Thace, Sir! I have been transferred to this ship by your request, Sir!”

Certainly, Vang knew this Galra’s name, as he had been the one who requested him; he just wanted to hear Thace call him “Sir.” once again.

For a moment did the commander muster his new subordinate, appeared fond of his spotless armor and requested him then to follow.

“I assume we are ready for departure yet?”

Thace shook the head, “In just about fifteen dobashes, Commander. We still await the arrival of your personal belongings.,” he explained with an apology added. It had to be expected that this ship was ready to leave the dock once the commander set foot on it.

However, Vang apparently did not mind the delay.

“Then you have exactly fifteen dobashes to make me familiar with this cruiser, lieutenant Thace.”

_Battlecruiser V-7572, a standard Galra war ship designed for long-range expansion efforts and territorial defense. It is equipped with a standard Ion Canon, three-hundred fighters that can be constructed in case of necessity. They hyperdrive engines are the latest model and fully operational._

_Current number of crew members: two-thousand, seven-hundred and ninety-six. Sentries included, it is three-thousand five-hundred soldiers._

_All under Commander Vang’s command._

Vang questioned Thace, “Anything else?”

As former lieutenant himself, Vang knew everything that is to know about a Galra Battlecruiser, his question intended to make Thace talking, listen to his voice as much as possible and make himself familiar with it.

“No Sir. This ship is fully operational and before your arrival, we received our first order. We are ordered to join Commander Krot’s fleet in sector five-eight-six-gamma,” Thace informed him with all respect.

“Our mission there?” Curios Vang was, yet he already assumed the reason.

Thace smirked, excitement present in his face, “Territorial expansion, Sir.”

To _conquer_.

 _Most_ excellent.

Yellow eyes shined in anticipation.

“Well then, Lieutenant Thace, shall we make our way towards our first adventure?”

Enthusiastic did Thace reply, “Vrepit Sa, Commander Vang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, writing Vang and Prorok as mentor and student with the addition of one-sided-attraction coming from Prorok towards Vang, became one of my favorite scenarios to write. Prorok having a constant boner for his former lieutenant and wanting nothing else than to have him by his side forever while on the other side fully aware that such selfishness would be a waste of a fine soldier while AGAIN ready to ignore those thoughts because Prorok only thinks of himself is so delicious. Vang knowing about Prorok's one weakness and how to use it for his own advantage is peak. 
> 
> Of course does Vang also have a boner for Prorok, but he is much better in controlling that and not have it interfere with his plans. 
> 
> I love it. 
> 
> Not to mention that I also adore to write Galra having ordinary moments together like talking, admiring each other and work together and not just play "Who got the biggest?" 24/7. Yes, the Galra are all about military and conquest, but that does not mean that they all just mindless soldiers who do whatever Zarkon orders them to do. Of course they all are on the surface, but as soon as you go beneath that surface, everything transcends. 
> 
> And yes, we again have Thace return but this time it's Thace's father called Thace who, for those who read my fic "Zaiforge - A Voltron Story" died a hero's death. I just can't let go of him, he's too much of a complex and useable character~ 
> 
> Last but not least, the final word count! 
> 
> On paper, we got a solid amount of 1052 words!   
> And digital, 1479 words claim victory in this battle! 
> 
> Vrepit Sa!

**Author's Note:**

> It is always interesting for me to see how many words I typed compared to what I wrote so here we go again! 
> 
> On paper: 461 words!   
> On digital: 598 words!


End file.
